


Doctor Hale

by AsexualDerek (Cammerel)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Doctor Derek Hale, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/AsexualDerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15. meeting in the E.R/A&E au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Hale

“It’s nothing major,” the doctor says as he picks back up the clipboard at the foot of the bed, “Just a minor concussion, nothing to write home about.”

“You sound so confident,” Stiles responds somewhat sarcastically, “Is that your way of saying I can drive home on my own?”

The doctor looks at him and shakes his head, “I wouldn’t advise you driving home on your own, Stiles - see if someone can pick you up, or take the bus if you can.”

“Oh, that’s fucking fantastic,” Stiles groans and drops back on the bed, “Can I atleast get some kinda dismissal from work, if you’re gonna do that to me, Doctor… Hale?”

“I think that sounds fair,” the painfully attractive doctor says, smiling and making Stiles want to punch something or cover himself with the sheet from the hospital bed.

Stiles glares up at him, “You’re stupidly gorgeous, you know that?”

Doctor Hale chuckles and nods, “And you don’t have much of a brain-to-mouth filter, right now, do you?”

“I normally don’t,” Stiles corrects him, smirking, “Handsome, **and** a doctor, like what the Hell.”

“Since you’ll have tomorrow off from work,” the doctor starts, lifting a brow as he looks Stiles over, “Does that mean I can count on you being available, say… during lunch time?” 


End file.
